The invention relates generally to solar power conversion systems and, more particularly, to a system and method for controlling solar power conversion systems.
With the rising cost and scarcity of conventional energy sources and concerns about the environment, there is a significant interest in alternative energy sources such as solar power and wind power. Power converters are used to convert solar and wind energy to usable power that is transmitted over a power grid or directly to a load.
For utility scale solar power conversion systems, there are many challenges in connecting solar power converters to the power grid. Electricity applied to the electrical grid is required to meet grid connectivity expectations. These requirements address safety issues as well as power quality concerns. A central controller may be used to control the general operations of the power converters in the solar power conversion system as well as to coordinate combined power from the power converters by generating complex commands regarding curtailment and power output for example. The central controller typically monitors grid signals at the point of interconnection to the grid and generates various commands that are sent to local controllers embedded within individual power converters. In such embodiments, if the grid signals at the point of interconnection are not available to the central controller then the central controller is unable to transmit accurate commands and control signals, the power converters may cease to operate in a worst case scenario or, even if operable, will experience increased operational losses and reduced efficiency.
Hence, there is a need for an improved system to address the aforementioned issues.